


What goes better together than Cold and Dark?

by SmileChild



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dramatic Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, Poor Jack, Poor Pitch/Kozmotis, Slight fluff, a tad of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileChild/pseuds/SmileChild
Summary: It took him a while to put the connection together. He could feel it in his dark heart that he was the same boy- or creature that had helped originally imprison him here. That same one who gave him hope and kept the darkness away, the one who continued to freeze all the evil and only kept what little goodness of him that was left, safe. Pitch never intended to encounter him again, but he had to see if he could reach out to the young spirit, see if he could convert him back to his side once more and be like they were in the very beginning- after all, what goes better together than cold and dark?





	What goes better together than Cold and Dark?

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea to create this fic while reading The Guardians series and some parts in it stuck out at me. Figured I'd go ahead and try it with a pitch POV. I hope you all enjoy!

The fear of abandonment was almost unmistakable. Almost. Pitch was surprised he hadn’t caught onto it sooner, despite how many centuries, decades it had been- he was struck with that fear and was as familiar with it as if it was his own shadow. He followed it to the cold barren only to discover the young spirit with the crisp and wind tangled white locks, watching him calmly as the boy seemed to struggle with his own inner turmoil. Jack seemed to almost glare at the memories he held in his hands, and Pitch couldn’t help but wonder if he would only remember the human memories he held or if the ones before it all would appear to the young spirit as they did to him. 

Pitch was disappointed and cursed at himself for how long it took to put the similarities together; the same white locks, the wind surrounding both figures and the way both brought hope and joy with just a simple grin. There was no mistaking it anymore- Jack Frost was Nightlight, the same being that saved even himself from his own darkness so long ago for many years. The same being who also entrapped and froze the dark shadows to prevent them from completely reaching his own barren heart. He could feel his emotions shift to much gentler tones as he continued to watch Jack attempt to throw the small memories once more only to see him almost caress and bring the container of teeth closer to his frail form. Pitch sneered at his own emotions, pity and guilt were never his strong suit yet he couldn’t resist wanting to help the devastated spirit. He frowned as he could sense through the fear emitting from the boy that he was ashamed and disappointed in himself, in his self-control. 

Pitch shook his head in shame, letting what was natural consume him to make his voice as smooth as velvet. “I thought this might happen. They never really believed in you.” His voice began to soften as he looked up towards the poor spirit. “I tried to show you that… But I understand.” 

He was prepared for the wave of ice that appeared before him as quickly as he sent his own wave of nightmare sand to deter it. He frowned at the action that he received for trying to convene his own feelings into the mix that is Jack Frost only to gaze in amazement at what they once again created. His nightmare sand seemed to almost perfectly morph together with Frost’s torrent of ice to shape the sculpture amidst all of the snow, only to be distracted once more by the strong emotions coming from the being before him. 

“You don’t understand anything!!!” Jack exclaimed, panting heavily from the mass of power that seemed to come from his lithe form as he sent another blast of ice his way. Pitch simply frowned and growled in annoyance, “No?! I don’t know what it’s like to be cast out-“ He snarled as he deterred it with another one of his shadows only to throw a gust of the nightmare sand towards Jack, aiming to simply knock the boy off the wind and not cause any damage, then he felt slightly pleased to see the boy simply create a blast of snow, perfect for him to hide within. “To not be believed in?” He then watched as it seemed his words were slowly beginning to hit home as the dusting of snow began to settle, allowing him to see the gorgeous Jack once more, his pale features seeming to glow in the soft blizzard. “…to long for a family?” Pitch continued, slowly starting to advance towards jack. 

He saw that Jack had hesitated, started to lower his staff slowly the more he began to speak, and the more he began to resemble his dear Nightlight. “All those years in the shadows I thought that no one else knows what this feels like…” He started to shake his head, feeling his emotions continue to lead him as he let this slight bit of weakness show through his cold façade. He paused as he glanced up at Jack with what he knew to be pale, silver eyes. Offering him a pure, gentle, and genuine smile, “And now I know I was wrong. You don’t have to be alone Jack” He almost purred out, watching as Jack had now completely lowered his staff to his side, and allowing Pitch to continue to come closer to the frost spirit. “I believe in you, and I know children will too!”

Jack seemed to take his words into thought, weighing the options in his head as he glanced down in contemplation. “In me…?” he seemed to whisper in disbelief.   
Pitch launched at the opportunity, feeling his heart clench in longing, wanting, desiring the chilled creature to see what he could see. “Yes!” He seemed to giggle with pure, cruel glee, “Just… look at what we can do!” He purred, not even bothering to cover his pride and wonder as he gestured towards their creation of ice and nightmare sand. “What goes better together than Cold and Dark!” He gave Jack a soft nudge forward before coming closer again to wrap his arm around the chilled shoulders, a sliver of cold shot down his side like a soft caress, ignoring how his heart definitely seemed to jump at the contact, jump at the thought of constantly having his nightlight like this. “We can make them believe! We’ll give them a world where everything-everything is…”

“… Pitch Black?” Jack countered, showing his disapproval in his voice, yet his features did not change. He was still taking into consideration what Pitch had to offer him, and with a sense of hope Pitch dared to continue. “… And Jack Frost too! They’ll believe in both of us.” He smirked, thinking that he had given enough thought for the boy to contemplate, knowing that the burst of hope he felt was nothing more than his little nightlight reaching out to him. 

Except he watched as Jack frowned and turned away from him, shrugging off the arm around his shoulders. “No, they’ll fear both of us. And that’s not what I want.” The spirit sent one solid, icy blue glare towards the grand Nightmare King, shaking his head as he swung his staff and began to walk away. “Now, for the last time, leave me alone.”

Pitch felt an ice cold grip wrap around his heart and squeeze, causing the organ to almost falter. He felt it skip and as he leaned forward, just barely lifting his hand out to attempt to reach for his little Nightlight once more before letting his hand drop back down to his side. He should’ve known that Jack wasn’t the same. He would never be like his little Nightlight, but merely just a physical resemblance to what once was. “Very well…” He murmured, sneering as his eyes shifted to gold in anger and hurt. “You want to be left alone? Done. But first… “ He smirked as Jack began to turn around, grinning as he let his darkness unshroud the little fairy that he had taken from Jack.

“Babytooth!!!” Jack exclaimed in worry, quickly bringing his staff up to point at the King of Shadows and charging it with ice. Pitch merely scoffed and tightened his grip on the little fairy, only to just barely loosen his grip at the mere thing’s whimper. He turned his attention back to Jack, settling a hard and serious gaze.  
“The Staff Jack.” Pitch frowned, tilting his head as he held the fairy and began to tighten his hand around her once more, trying to convey his pain and own fears into torturing the fairy in his grip. “You have a bad habit of interfering… now hand it over…and I’ll let her go.” He purred softly, letting his voice drip with silk to gain the boy’s trust once more. He watched as Jack stared pitifully into the small fairy who struggled and tried to warn Frost, only for Pitch to then grin in a victory as he witnessed Jack Frost drop his guard with a sigh, the frost on the wood dissipating, and handed over the staff. Pitch quickly snatched it and pulled back with a cruel smile, gazing at Jack in slight disbelief that his trick even worked. He eyed the boy once more, feeling his heart lurch once more at the sight of the pitiful expression the boy wore. 

“Alright… Now let her go.” Jack demanded, looking as lost as he possibly could in his situation. The emotion he held in his voice caused a sharp bitterness to form in Pitch, seeing as how much his little Nightlight cared for such a spineless fairy caused a jealousy he wasn’t aware he even shared for the fairy. 

Pitch simply sighed, mentally shoving the emotion away as he calmly smiled and then frowned with a snicker, “No,” he growled, taking in satisfaction as Jack looked up at him in shock and despair. “You said you wanted to be alone” he started to explain, “so be alone!!” He snarled only to let out a surprise yelp of annoyance as he felt a sharp prick on his finger. He glared at the source of such pain only to sneer and throw the putrid thing across the frozen wasteland, grinning darkly as he heard the soft, “no” Jack released from his lips, and giving Pitch the chance he needed as he merely snapped the staff in half across his knee. 

He watched as the Frost boy doubled over in pain, growling at the distress his own heart seemed to stir within him. He gathered shadows to him only to shoot them towards Jack and watched as the boy violently slammed against a glacier, leading him to laugh darkly as he felt the shadows finally close around his useless organ. He shifted in shadow over to the edge of the crevice, glancing down at the boy who had collapsed below and let out one last laugh as he tossed the destroyed staff down below with its owner. As Pitch began to leave, he saw the image of his little Nightlight, crumbled and beaten from continuously fighting the nightmares that he had willing sent to him. He felt his heart stutter one last time before snarling as he continued to travel to the North Pole to finish his mission.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this into a series of oneshots or I may not. I'm still not entirely sure on it just yet, but I will try to update as soon as I possibly can! Please do let me know what you all think as well, this was my first oneshot I've ever published. ^~^


End file.
